1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel active compound combinations comprising firstly a known compound of the formula (I) and secondly at least one known fungicidally active compound, which novel active compound combinations are highly suitable for controlling unwanted animal pests such as insects and unwanted phytopathogenic fungi.
2. Description of Related Art
It is already known that compounds of the formula (I) have insecticidal action (cf. EP 0 539 588 A1).
Furthermore, it is already known that numerous triazole derivatives, aniline derivatives, dicarboximides and other heterocycles can be used for controlling fungi (cf. EP-A 0 040 345, DE-A 22 01 063, DE-A 23 24 010, Pesticide Manual, 9th Edition (1991), pages 249 and 827, EP-A 0 382 375, EP-A 0 515 901, DE-B2 2732257). However, the action of these compounds is likewise not always sufficient at low application rates.
Furthermore, it is already known that 1-(3,5-dimethyl-isoxazole-4-sulphonyl)-2-chloro-6,6-difluoro-[1,3]-dioxolo-[4,5f]-benzimidazole has fungicidal properties (cf. WO 97/06171).
Finally, it is also known that substituted halopyrimidines have fungicidal properties (cf. DE-A1-196 46 407, EP-B-712 396).